Un sueño egipcio
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: El CEO se encuentra trabajando de noche cuando alguien se le aparece. ¿Es verdad que su tan ansiado rival ha desaparecido o la verdad es la que tiene frente a sus ojos? Prideshipping. Dedicado a Yamisenkreuz por su cumpleaños. Perdón por el atraso.


Pairing: Prideshipping (KaibaxYami)

Advertencia: puede haber algo de OC.

Dedicado a YamiRosenkreuz. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADISIMO

Y millones de gracias a Aya Fujimiya por ayudarme a hilar ideas.

A los ojos de todo el mundo habían sido rivales, él odiaba a todos excepto a su hermano. Y esa otra persona era... ¿Cómo describirla? Tenía un algo que lo hacía distinto a los demás, como si fuera un soberano. Y eso lo irritaba. Le molestaba que no importara lo que hiciera, siempre perdía contra él, siempre el humillado era él. En ocasiones Mokuba le preguntaba para qué seguía insistiendo, que admitiera que la otra parte del crío (por qué estaba seguro que el crío no era _su_ rival) era mejor que él para así seguir "con su vida y que todo el resto siga la suya.

Suspiró. Se levantó de su asiento para asomarse al ventanal de su oficina. Podía ver casi todo Domino desde ahí. Era inútil seguir su trabajo si no estaba concentrado, maldito loco que se creía "faraón" por meterse en sus pensamientos.

Cerró los ojos para recordar el último duelo. Había estudiado todos sus movimientos, sus posibles combinaciones, sus estrategias, todo. Y aún así, había fallado... Ahora que lo pensaba, ya no tendría otra oportunidad.

"¿En verdad es posible que haya desaparecido?" No podía evitar preguntárselo. Lo que había visto aquel día en Egipto...

Dejó escapar un chasquido de fastidio y regresó a su escritorio. Tenía trabajo que hacer. No podía perder tiempo en algo tan tonto como ese personaje.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la figura de su rival seguía en su mente, y cuanto más trataba de ignorarla, más lo acosaba. Tuvo que concentrar toda su atención en las cosas de la compañía, no podía dejar que un estúpido demente le arruinara la concentración.

¿Desde cuando se quedaba dormido sobre su computadora? Quizás su hermano tenía razón y debía descansar (aunque la idea original había sido tomarse vacaciones, algo que simplemente no podía permitirse).

-¿Desde cuando te quedas dormido Kaiba en pleno trabajo?

Esa voz… No podía ser. Era _imposible._ Esa persona simplemente no estaba ahí en su oficina. Seguramente estaba alucinando por culpa del cansancio, después de todo no había dormido el día anterior.

Un resoplido se escuchó desde donde había provenido la voz. Al parecer su actitud le causaba algo de gracia a esa alucinación.

¿Las alucinaciones podían sentir?

- No es propio de ti Kaiba.- y escuchó unos pasos familiares acercarse a él.

Abrió los ojos para comprobar que era imposible que esa persona estuviera allí. Que era producto de su imaginación. Y comprobó lo opuesto. Él estaba allí. Y se acercaba. ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí? ¿Y por qué crees conocerme?

Para estar allí, debería de haber pasado por toda la seguridad del edificio. Que gente más inútil que tenía bajo sus ordenes. ¿No podían detener a una simple persona? Los echaría. Definitivamente. No podía permitir semejantes errores.

-No lo creo. Sé que te conozco, tú eras Seth, mi primo- afirmó con total seguridad.

Debía haberlo imaginado. El idiota todavía no dejaba su delirio místico de ser un faraón. ¿Por qué se empecinaba en seguir creyendo algo que ni siquiera existía? No dudaba del hecho de que existieron los faraones, pero sí dudaba de que él fuera una reencarnación.

-¿Todavía crees en eso?- preguntó de pronto quitándole la mirada para tomar el teléfono. Llamaría a seguridad-. Olvídalo, no necesito una respuesta tuya. Te daré una sola oportunidad: o te vas de inmediato, o llamaré a seguridad.

¿Por qué le daba la opción de elegir? Fácilmente podía echarlo, llamar a la policía y hacerlo arrestar por entrar de manera ilegal a su oficina… Pero… ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Él no era así.

-Eres tú quien no quiere creer- insistió la otra persona terminando de acercarse al escritorio- ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo? Después de todo lo que has vivido…

¿Acaso estaba ignorándolo? Sintió su sangre arder ante el descaro. Absolutamente nadie. Pero nadie ignoraba a Seto Kaiba. Su mano se detuvo a medio camino de la base del teléfono a su oído.

-¿Creer que eres realmente la reencarnación de un faraón que vivió hace 3 mil años atrás? No me hagas reír…

-¿Por qué cuestionas absolutamente todo? – le reclamó. Kaiba tendía a cuestionar absolutamente todo lo que consideraba ilógico. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con una expresión divertida.- ¿Qué pruebas tienes de que no soy el mismísimo faraón?

-¿Y qué pruebas tienes de que lo eres?- refuto con un gruñido. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo.- Y no cuestiono todo, solo que creer en tu estupido cuento de faraón es perder el tiempo. Y estas haciendo que…

-"Que pierda tu valioso tiempo"-terminó la frase tratando de imitar el tono del otro- Por si no lo sabías el tiempo no es algo que me preocupe, después de todo… Nos volvemos a encontrar después de mucho tiempo.

Kaiba lo observo unos momentos tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Primero insistes en que eres el faraón de hace tres mil años… ¿Y ahora dices que soy ese sujeto Seth? ¿Qué somos la misma persona? Estas demente…

-No… - suspiró bajando sus brazos para comenzar a caminar hacia la ventana detrás del escritorio de Kaiba- Tu no eres Seth.- afirmó con algo de nostalgia.

¿Qué demonios? Esa actitud lo enfadó. Colgó el teléfono que aún tenía en la mano con fuerza. Primero le decía que era alguien que conocía, ¿y ahora no?

-Ahora sí que te has vuelto completamente loco.- se levantó de su lugar- Al menos si vas a inventar una historia, hazlo coherentemente. Primero dices una cosa, y ahora otra…

Se quedo observando a su rival. En ocasiones lo desconcertaba cuando se comportaba así. No era la primera vez que hablaban de reencarnaciones (o que le comentaba y él creía que era mentira). En verdad, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿por qué le molestaba tanto una simple historia? Era su rival, sí pero solo eso…

-No es una historia… - respondió aún dándole la espalda- Ahora que tu no me creas es otra cosa. Pero… - y lo miro por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa algo burlona- Me resulta gracioso que digas que no me creas pero te quedas mirándome, examinándome como si quisieras encontrar algo, o ver algo en especial.

De hecho, era cierto. Ahora mismo lo estaba examinando. Yami lo había "atrapado" mientras lo hacia. Apretó un poco los dientes al saberse descubierto, como si hubiera obtenido algo similar a su debilidad o una parte vulnerable.

-Solo…- comenzó a hablar- Solo me pregunto si hoy tomaste tus medicamentos- retrucó sin apartar la mirada de su contrincante.- Después de todo, cualquiera se te quedaría mirando si dijeras esas cosas…

Pudo ver la burla en los ojos carmesí del otro. Incluso podía sentir que se reía de él por lo que acababa de decir. Casi pudo jurar que escucho… Abrió los ojos. No lo estaba imaginando. Yami se estaba riendo. Se reía de él.

-¿Qué rayos te es tan gracioso? – comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que había reunido

-En verdad…- trato de reprimir un poco la risa para volver a mirar hacia la ciudad- De Seth solo tienes la mirada… Ya que él me habría creído sin dudar ni un segundo... En verdad no son la misma persona

Eso fue el colmo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese sujeto? No pudo contenerse más. Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa con fuerza para que lo mirara, odiaba que adoptara esa actitud. Parecía como si se estuviera burlando. Como si lo hiciera con el simple propósito de molestarlo.

-Deja de compararme con alguien que **no** existe en tu pequeña y tonta mente.- sus palabras sonaban con rabia, con odio hacia quien era comparado. Él era él y nadie más.

Al principio Yami lució sorprendido por la reacción del castaño, no se esperaba eso ni que lo agarrara… Pero solo sonrió ante eso.

-¿Qué acaso te molesta creer que existió alguien similar a ti? – preguntó con un cierto tono de diversión.

Alzó las manos para tomar las del castaño, haciéndole entender que podía aflojar la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo. Él no iría a ningún lado, ni lo estaba comparando tampoco. No eran iguales. Lo miró directo a los ojos. A esos ojos azules profundos. La tensión en las manos no disminuyo para nada. Tampoco el CEO intento decir nada. Yami volvió a hablar.

-Vamos, realmente no estarás molesto por eso ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar- Todos tenemos ancestros. Seth es tu antepasado y tú eres su reencarnación, aunque eso no significa que sean la misma persona…

-Te equivocas.- respondió. Su voz sonó firme y sin ninguna pizca de duda. Estaba equivocado. Admitía que todos tenían algún antepasado (era inútil negar que podría tener algún familiar de sangre por ahí), pero ¿reencarnación? ¿qué era? Un disco rayado.- Estoy harto de tus estupidas ideas sobre la reencarnación. Métete de una buena vez en tu cabeza que para mi no existe eso. No eres un faraón, no soy ni fui ningún sacerdote. Creo que te lo he dicho ya: yo soy yo, no necesito que vengas tú a decirme quien soy.

Estaba furioso. ¿Quién se creía? Venir a compararlo y a intentar hacerle creer de nuevo una estupida historia. Estaba harto de este pequeño juego.

Yami lo observó en silencio. Y con suavidad soltó las manos de Kaiba para llevar una a su rostro para poder observar mejor las características. Los ojos azules, el cabello castaño que (casi) siempre estaba ordenado, la seguridad en sus movimientos… Todo.

No supo cuanto tiempo reino el silencio desde que él había hablado, hasta que el otro tomo la palabra.

-No… No necesito decirte que no eres Seth.- afirmo con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro. Su mano casi se retiro del rostro del castaño salvo por apenas la punta de sus dedos que recorrieron la línea de su rostro- No eres él. Bajo ningún aspecto… - y sus palabras parecían llevar un doble sentido. Como si supiera algo que él, justamente él desconocía.

Eso lo irrito. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Frunció el ceño y quiso encontrar palabras para demostrarle que quizás no era ese estupido sacerdote, pero que bien valía lo suyo. Que no aceptaría comparaciones… Y supo que las palabras serían inútiles.

Kaiba liberó el agarre que tenía y solo tomo una de las manos de Yami mientras lo empujaba contra el vidrio. Haría que lo viera solo a él. Pudo ver esa mirada rojiza sobre él demandando una explicación… Y solo lo tomó de la cintura para cerrar la distancia y besarlo. Se apoderó de esos labios con fuerza, y al principio el otro se quejo por la rudeza con un gemido corto pero no se quedo atrás. Eso le sorprendió un poco: el menor le estaba devolviendo el beso… Quiso reírse un poco. Un poco inexperto pero podría mejorar.

Lo acercó más hacia él para profundizar aún más el beso. Pero tuvo que parar, tuvo que retirarse aunque algo dentro se quejo ante eso. Solo se separó lo suficiente para que pudieran respirar…

Yami sonrió ante eso y pasó la lengua por sus labios. Los tenía un poco rojos, al mismo tiempo que un leve rubor se alojaba en sus mejillas. Sumado a eso, estaba algo agitado por lo de hace unos momentos.

Demonios. En verdad, era un desgraciado. Lo odiaba. En verdad lo odiaba… Odiaba a ese enano que se creía faraón. ¡Y más odiaba que se viera así!

Kaiba no pudo contenerse. Estaba por volver a besarlo, cuando Yami colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello para atraerlo y besarlo. No fue con tanta intensidad como el anterior, sino mas lento y más suave pero al mismo tiempo el mayor sintió su sangre arder deseando y reclamando más. No espero al siguiente movimiento del menor, simplemente cuando tuvo la oportunidad comenzó a besarlo con lengua incluida.

Quería hacer que lo llame… que lo llame por su nombre. Iba a demostrarle que él era Seto Kaiba y no ese producto de imaginación barata. Podía sentir prácticamente al otro responder a su beso… ¡Hasta se atrevía a semi morderlo a modo de juego! Ya le enseñaría…

Cuando quiso acercarlo mucho más a él, se dio cuenta que el cuerpo del menor era bastante liviano. Ok, era normal que fuera más liviano que él dada la diferencia de altura pero… Abrió los ojos (¿cuándo los había cerrado?)

Nada. No había nadie. No estaba ni contra la pared de vidrio, ni tenía a un seudo faraón bajo sus manos a quien iba a enseñarle una lección.

-¿Qué demonios? – se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras se enderezaba.

Había sido todo un sueño. Desde que Yami entro a su oficina seguramente.

Se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio, algo que hacia bastante no le sucedía. Dejó escapar como un gruñido, tenía que terminar unos documentos y justo venía a dormirse y encima soñaba con su rival. Y por qué mierda soñaba algo como eso. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba por llevar una mano a sus labios, se detuvo y se paro… Solo para escuchar una leve risa proveniente de la puerta.

-Vaya…Y yo que pensé que no dormías Kaiba…- era Yami que estaba apoyado en la puerta de entrada de la oficina…

"Pero… ¿cómo? ¡Estoy seguro de que lo soñé!" Simplemente no podía explicarlo. No podía explicar la presencia del menor ahí… Y justo en ese momento…

-¿Qué rayos…? – comenzó a hablar para echarlo pero no pudo terminar la oración.

-En verdad… No sabía que me extrañabas tanto para soñar conmigo, Kaiba.- se rió bastante divertido. El castaño había estado soñando con él, y lo sabía. Oh si que lo sabía.

No se mantuvo en la puerta, sino que comenzó a caminar hacia él.

El mayor aún se mostraba algo confundido ¿cómo diablos había sabido que soñó con él? Que supiera, él no hablaba dormido… ¡Que importaba! ¡Debía mostrarse como quien era!

-Yami, no sé que rayos quieres pero no me interesa…-

-Claro que sí.- y cuando llegó apoyo las manos en el escritorio mientras miraba directo a los ojos azules.

En ese instante lo notó. Yami no llevaba el típico atuendo similar al del enano, sino que eran ropas que realmente le favorecían el cuerpo… Subió su mirada hacia esos ojos rojos, de un color carmesí que prácticamente lo llamaban. Y sin saber en que momento, comenzó a observar los labios también…

-¿Disfrutas de la vista…Seth? – escucho en tono burlón.

En ese momento sintió una furia crecer dentro de él. Todavía tenía cierta frustración del sueño y…

-Te demostraré quien soy yo en realidad.- siseó con fuerza antes de agarrarlo y jalarlo hacia él para besarlo. No como los que había soñado, sino más forzosos. Más para demostrarle a ese estupido que si alguien iba a tocarlo, iba a ser él. Seto Kaiba.


End file.
